This invention relates to a windmill generator apparatus.
Various types of windmill generator apparatus exist in the art, but the great majority of them have the windmill mounted at the top of a large steel tower or the like. With a windmill generator apparatus of this type, therefore, considerable difficulties are encountered in devising countermeasures for protection against windstorms such as moderate gales and gusts and against turbulence, as well as in performing maintenance and inspection.
The present invention seeks to eliminate the technical difficulties encountered in the conventional windmill generator apparatus of the abovementioned type.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a windmill generator apparatus which allows the windmill to be fully protected from moderate gales, turbulence and from other strong winds, and which permits maintenance and inspection to be performed with ease.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windmill generator apparatus that allows electricity to be generated efficiently regardless of wind direction.